


Happy Endings

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A small, unremarkable Pokéball. A small, red and white, discarded Pokéball containing goodness knows what."</p><p>A trainer finds a new friend; Sylveon finds a new family.</p><p>A response to that tumblr post about Sylveon being rejected as "girly" and "pink".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

A small, unremarkable Pokéball. A small, red and white, discarded Pokéball containing goodness knows what.

That was what she found while walking through the tall grass on her way to Camphrier. It was common knowledge that occasionally, mushrooms masqueraded as Pokemon, ready to knock out you and your entire party, and yet, against her better judgement, the trainer knelt in the grass, lightly running her fingers over the Pokéball that had been left behind. Had this, she wondered, been someone’s prized fighter? A friend?

The alternative — that the ball bearing a Pokemon had been so readily and carelessly left behind — didn’t bear thinking about. She, herself, hadn’t been a trainer for long, and yet she had grown to adore Squirtle and Fennekin, who, despite their almost childish fights with each other, clearly had started to develop bonds.

The Pokéball rocked from side to side, almost imperceptibly at first, when she ran her fingers over its smooth surface. Then, in a flash, the ball opened, and she was face to face with a Sylveon.

The trainer had heard tales of these beautiful creatures: that they evolved from eevees, becoming majestic and loyal companions to their trainers through the bonds of love and affection. Yet, this Sylveon… its gaze was averted, the gleam of pride and love that had once been in its eyes dulled by sorrow.

What had happened to this poor baby, the trainer wondered. She reached out a hand — the Sylveon flinched — and gently rubbed its ears, caressing down past its head to its back. The Sylveon leaned in to the touch, almost as if starved of affection.

Next to her, Fennekin’s look was one of curiosity… but also of understanding. The Pokemon rifled through the trainer’s bag until she found what she was looking for. Nosing at her trainer, Fennekin offered up a treat — a macaron topped with icing and a cherry. The trainer smiled, and lightly scratched behind the Fennekin’s ears (Fennekin looked rather pleased at this).

"That’s a wonderful idea, Fen," the trainer said, and returned her attention to the Sylveon, offering the treat as a sign of peace and friendship. The Sylveon tilted its head, and sniffed at the treat. "It’s ok," the trainer said softly, "there’s plenty more where these came from."

The Sylveon glanced to Fennekin, who gave something approximating a smile and a nod. This seemed to encourage the Sylveon, who began to nibble on the treat. Each bite seemed to restore its cheer, its eyes brightening. The trainer offered it another treat, but Sylveon just… smiled, and nosed it away.

"Full already?" The trainer laughed softly. "Okay." She reached over and gave the Sylveon another affectionate stroke behind the ears, the Pokemon leaning in to her touch. The tendrils of Sylveon’s scarf lightly trailed over the trainer’s arm, offering a similar gesture of affection.

"Say, Sylveon," the trainer said at last, still petting the creature’s ears. "I don’t know what happened to you, but… if you’d like, you can join our team?"

The Sylveon canted its head in surprise. It glanced to Fennekin who nodded in agreement. Squirtle, making his presence known at last, gurgled his assent from his perch atop the trainer’s head.

"What do you say? Wanna come with us?"

Sylveon almost seemed to glow as she wrapped the trainer’s hand in the tendrils of its scarf, as if to shake her hand. The trainer laughed and grinned.

"Right on!"

So it was that as the trainer stood up from kneeling in the tall grass, the Sylveon ran on ahead, then stopped and turned, smiling and giving a soft squeak of cheer and encouragement to the trainer who had become its friend, and the Pokemon that had become its family.


End file.
